Opertation: Party Chapter One
by Wally734
Summary: When Wally and they boys want to crash Abbys slumber party, Wally wants to tell Kuki He loves her but will he ever get the chance? Rated for later chapters.
1. Operation: Party Chapter 1

Operation: P.A.R.T.Y Parties Are Really Tardy Ya  
  
"Ya! Party! Party! Party!" yelled Kuki. "Slumber Party!" It was that time of year again. Kukis parents let her have a huge sleep over. This time it was at Abbys house. "YAY!" Party!" Kuki was so exited. So were the boys. " We're gonna crash that party! HaHa!" Nigel said. The boys were all huddled up in a corner laughing and snickering. " Yah" said Hoagie.  
  
Later That Evening...  
  
"Lets go Kuki. We'll be late and we've got pizza ready. And remember no adults at all. Ha!" Said Abby. 2 Hours Later...  
  
"Lets go up to your room and play Boy Girl Love War. Hee Hee." Said Kuki. "Yah" Said Abby. " Here we go. That party is going down. Okay lets go up." Wally said.  
  
Since Abbys room was on the second floor the boys used jet packs to get up to her window.Froom! they were up. It took Hoagie a while to get up because he is so fat. They got up on the window sill and took a look around. " Wow nice place Abby has got here. Roomy." said Hoagie. There they were. The girls.   
  
"Target sighted" said Nigel and Wally together.   
  
"Okay "said Emily(one of the girls)." Kuki. Do you've a crush on, Wally, Nigel, or Hoagie?" The boys were dumbfounded.  
  
"W-w-what?" Studdered Wally. "This is what all girls do at sleep overs?!" Said Nigel. Hoagie just sat there and smiled.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" Nigel asked Hoagie.  
  
" Because it is true that she likes me the best."   
  
"What?! No. She so likes me the most!" said Wally.   
  
" No me!" shouted Nigel.   
  
" Be quiet! I wanna hear who it is!" whispered Hoagie. " Umm.... I have a crush on... Wally by far! He is so cute! I just looooove short people!"   
  
Wally turned as red as a tomato and his mouth was big enough to fit 30 grape fruits. "   
  
Ooooh! Wally!" chanted Nigel and Hoagie. "Wait. Wait. Here comes Abbys confession.  
  
The boys all listen intently. " Uh... I have to say... either Hoagie or 30 c" said Abby. "   
  
What?! You like that frozen Popsicle? He lives in Hawaii but is feet are like negative 30c! have you seen his slippers?" laughed Kuki.   
  
" Thanks a lot Kuki." groaned Abby.  
  
Suddenly Kuki screamed. " It's the Easter Bunny!" Kuki laughed.   
  
"What?! Where!" said Abby and Emily together.  
  
"On the window sill" yelled Kuki.  
  
The boy's ran for it. 


	2. Operation: Party Chapter 2

Operation: Help  
  
They boys race down to Abby's front porch and hid in the bushes. Abby and Kuki can out and took a look around but didn't see the " Easter Bunny" any where.   
  
"Numbuh 3.. You're crazy! There is no Easter Bunny out here! There wasn't anythin' out here even! Come on. Let's go inside and play some more." said Abby tentatively.  
  
As they girls walked inside the boys emerged from there hiding spot.  
  
" Wow. that was close! We could have been girl lunch meat if it wasn't for my brilliant idea to hide in the bushes." said Wally happily.  
  
" Your idea?! It was so mine." said Nigel and Hoagie together.  
  
This started a big fight that lasted for about 2 hours when Wally noticed about half way through that the light in Abbys room had gone out. He kept this to him self until the end of the fight.  
  
" Hey guys. Look." said Wally as he pointed up to the window. " The light's out. Let go in."   
  
Abby had left her front door un locked and luckily the security system was off. They tiptoed up to Abby's room and pushed the door open. The carpeted floor softened the sound of their foot steps as the boys walked in to the room. The girls were all sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Wally walked over to Kuki and kneeled down.   
  
" Okay Wally... All you have to do is wake her up and tell her that you like Okay? You can do it Wally. Come on." Wally thought to him self.  
  
They other boys were sneaking around putting toilet paper and shaving cream all around the girls.  
  
" Kuki? Wake up. It's Wally." Kukis eyes fluttered open.   
  
" Yes Wally?" Kuki said sleepily.  
  
"Kuki... I...I...  
  
" Aha! Here's your easter bunny!" The lights snapped on and Abby had her hand on the switch.   
  
"Uhh... This isn't what this looks like Abby" said Hoagie.  
  
"Sure..." groaned Abby.  
  
All the girls were awake now and were staring staight a Abby.   
  
Wally closed his eyes. "Giggliling and smirking... AHGH! Crazy girlie junk! " thought Wally. " I going mad! I just wanted to tell her that I ..." He had opened his eyes but he saw made him scream and yell. " What the heck?! Who in the... AHH!!" yelled Wally.  
  
It was..... 


	3. Operation: Party Chapter 3

Hello everybody! It's wally734. I hope you enjoy my story. Please no flames.  
  
Operation: Hugs  
  
It was Mr. Huggikins. The most evil torture device ever crafted by adult kind. Wally stared into those bulging eyes of that malevolent, sinister thing!   
  
" Wally you look sick" Kuki said with her brow furrowed. " Give Mr. Huggikins a hug because you just looove him! He'll make you feel better!  
  
Wally almost threw up.  
  
" Hug that disgusting... Ohh."   
  
Wally had stopped in mid sentence because Of the look on Kukis face. Tear of dislike trickled down her beautiful face. I feeling of guilt filled Wallys welled up in Wallys heart. He gave the soft, pink, cat a tiny hug.  
  
" I love you!" said the familiar voice of Mr. Huggikins.  
  
" Yah! Hug him again!" said Kuki.  
  
" Don't push ya luck. You think I would hug that?!" Wally said.  
  
Back to Abby.   
  
"Excuse me, but what the heck are you doin' in my house?!" said Abby.  
  
"Yah! Whatcha doin' ?" screeched the other girls.  
  
" O.k. We were trying to ruin your party. It's all my fault." said Hoagie.  
  
" It's my fault also." chimed in Wally.  
  
" Mine as well" said Nigel.  
  
" Well. Don't rub it in to your self. Go get some rest. I'll set up some sleeping mats in my parents room." said Abby " I don't want you walking all the way back to the tree house tonight. It's 3 in the morning."   
  
The boys went into Abbys parents room and set up the mats Abby gave them.   
  
" Goodnight guys. Now I want to you to think about want you did wrong." said Abby as she walked out the door. I you had listen carefully you would have heard her say " Gawd I sound like my mom!  
  
But Wally did not think about what he did wrong. He was thinking about something way more important.  
  
Yah End of Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed It! Please check out the chapter to come! 


	4. Operation: Party Chapter 4

Hi! It's wally734. Sorry about all the typos in Chapter 3. I didn't have time to check over it.  
  
Operation: Dream  
  
Wally had his mind set on Kuki. He lay awake and stared out of the open window at the stars. he close his eyes and was soon of to sleep. He had a very odd dream. One of the stars twinkled and he started to lift through the window. He had reached outer space and he was standing on the moon. All of the stars winked and twinkled all around him. Out of nowhere Kuki appeared. Floating off the surface of the moon in a velvety white dress that seemed to twirl all around her.  
  
"Wally." she said mystically. " Hello Wally." Suddenly with a burst of light the sun came up and peeked over the surface of the moon. They began to fall with rapid speed. " Be calm, Wally. Everything is all right." she said. Everything was dissolving into a blur of color.  
  
Wallys eyes snapped open.  
  
" Holy crud! What a dream! What could it mean?" Wally said as he sat up.  
  
" Finally you're awake! Hurry Abby's got waffles ready. Wally? Are you O.K.?" There she was the angel had spoken to him.  
  
" Ehh." Was all Wally could manage.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. I hoped you like it. Please R&R. No flames please. 


	5. Operation: Party Chapter 5

Operation: Party Chapter 5  
  
Operation: Kiss  
  
Wally and Kuki were waiting outside for everybody to go to the park for a picnic and suddenly something happened. Wally noticed something Kuki was maturing. She had gotten a little curves.  
  
" Kuki... I... I... love you. A whole lot. That's coming from my heart.  
  
Wally blushed red as he stared at kuki. She had tears welled up in her amber brown eye. She had a frown on her face.  
  
" Great Wally. Look what ya did. Ya made her cry. You idiot!" Wally thought to himself.  
  
" I'm s..sorry Wally but... My parents are making me get engaged to someone who they chose. His name is Dave but he is a jerk. At the sleep over I said I liked you Ôcause I didn't want anyone to know. B...but I still... L...Lo.." But she got cut off. Wally had tore down the street. Tears were streaming down his face as he race to the only place he wanted to go. Away. Far away were no one would ever find him. As he was running down the street he ran into a black haired kid.  
  
" Watch it shorty. Don't cramp my style." said the kid.  
  
" Dave...." Wally said.  
  
" Dats my name. Don't where it out. Now beat it."  
  
Wally sprinted away. 


	6. Operation: Party Chapter 6

Operation : Party Chapter 6

Wally didn't know where to run. He had just lost the girl of his dreams to a dumbo with bad hair. Wally walked to a Starbucks just down the road and grabbed himself a hot chocolate and biscotti.

"Hey sport," said Abby from across the table. She had just sat down next to him. "What's up?"

Therefore, Wally told her every detail as he munched unhappily on his biscotti.

Abby understood.

"Numbuh Five's got a plan to help ya. Now….."

That was it! It was ingenious! It was is way to get Kuki back (no, it did not involve Mr. Huggykins). What they where going to do it make Kuki's mom and dad see how evil and treacherous Dave really was! Abby was going over to Kuki's house for dinner tonight. Dave was also coming so… Abby would make Dave look like a total evil dude thing in front of the Sanbans.

Later that night

"Ready Numbuh 5?" Wally asked as he sat perched on the windowsill with a video camera held in his hands.

"Ready!" called Numbuh 5 from the doorway. She rang the doorbell and the pretty face of Mrs. Sanban was soon in view.

"Oh Abby! Good you are just in time to meet Dave! WE are having sushi and sesame chicken for dinner to night!" Mrs. Sanban led Abby into the house and Numbuh 4 watched as the all sat down to eat. They had wired the video camera through the window so he could get proof of how evil Dave was.

" Here Abby, you sit next to Dave and Kuki. Yes, yes right there." Mrs. Sanban directed Abby to a chair next to Dave and Kuki. Kuki looked really unhappy and was picking up and dropping her fork while she stared into space.

They all began to eat and Dave ( sloppy eater MUCH!) had already gobbled down half of the sesame chicken and was going for more. Abby sneezed (on purpose ) and it got on Dave's food.

" Ooh! This is gonna be good!" Wally muttered under his breathe.

Dave stood up and stared at Abby as if she was a filthy spider or something. He slammed down his fork and yelled at her as loud as can be( a little germafobic huh?)

" (censored)" yelled Dave. In addition, Mr. Sanban yelled very loud for him to get out of the house. Kuki was smiling and suddenly looked up at the windowsill where Wally was. She smiled and waved. Wally waved back and blushed. They had done it!

Dave came running out of the house. He spotted Wally and a look of pure hatred spread over his sallow face.

"Why you!" Dave yelled as Wally jumped down the windowsill and ran as fast a possible away from Dave. All of the Sanbans and Abby came running out the door. Abby came to the rescue and tackled Dave. Mr. and Mrs. Sanban grabbed Dave and pulled him up. They took him back to his house, told his parents, and the very next day, Dave was off to boarding school.

More coming soon! Please R&R and NO FLAMMES please!


End file.
